Priviledged Youth
by PolyT1Ari
Summary: Young, Rich and Ambitious...these teens have been blessed with privileged lives. Patrick, Robin, Jason, Nikolas and Maxie finish their high school years and are about to find out what lies ahead for them.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock echoed throughout the entire room as Patrick rolled over in his bed to shut the annoying object off. He opened his eyes slightly to see the sun shining through the balcony doors of his room. Groaning at the thought of a new day, he reluctantly headed for the showers. Emerging a half hour later, Patrick threw on the a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt and headed down for breakfast. As he ran down the staircase, he was surprised to hear someone in the dining room. Ever since his mother had passed away a couple years ago, his father had made work his number one priority. Curious as to what his father was doing home so early, Patrick pushed open the dining room doors and said, " What are you still doing here?" Noah looked up from the newspaper he was reading and noticed his son standing in the doorway. "Well good morning to you too, Son. I had a cancellation and thought I'd have breakfast with you. I have a few things I need to discuss with you." Patrick made his way to the table and grabbed a croissant, " Well it's a little late for the birds and the bees talk so what else could possibly be on your mind? Make it quick because I have plans." Noah rolled his eyes and continued, " I actually wanted to talk to you about your future. Tomorrow is the beginning of your senior year and you need to settle down and focus. You're going to be 18 soon and life won't be as easy as the life that I have given you." Suddenly the quiet room was filled with the echo of dishes clanging as Patrick threw his half eaten croissant onto his plate as he stood up. " You think my life is easy? You don't know me at all." "Patrick, of course I know you. You're my son and I love you very much. Granted, it's been hard without your mother but I try my best." With an affronted laugh as he was storming out of the room, Patrick threw out his last parting shot before the doors slammed shut, " Lie to yourself all you want, but you don't care about me so don't be expecting the father of the year award anytime soon!" Once he was outside, he let out the breath of air that he didn't know he had been holding in. Getting into his car, he headed to the only place that felt like home to him....the Scorpio's.

***************************************

The Scorpio household was a madhouse this morning as Patrick opened the front door. He stood in the foyer and watched as housekeepers were rushing in and out of each room trying to clean, two nannies were chasing after two naked children and the dogs were barking at all the excitement. "Welcome to the Zoo!" Patrick laughed as he looked up the stairway and caught his best friend Jason Scorpio sliding down the banister. "Eh..just another day at the Scorpio house. What's going on?" " Well Robs just got back from Paris and Brenda and the kids are staying here while Sonny is out of town on business. Other than that...who knows. You had breakfast yet?" Patrick shook his head as he followed Jason into the large kitchen. "Patrick, honey when did you get here?" Anna said as she gave him a hug before she rushed past him, " You boys eat before the food gets cold." "Hey handsome!" Brenda called out as she grabbed a piece of bacon off his plate. "Bren, stop flirting with my friends before I call your husband!" Jason said jokingly as he sat down at the counter. "Aww give a poor married woman a break will ya" Brenda remarked, " It's nice to see you Patty. I better go find my children before they drive the nannies crazy." Patrick laughed again as he sat down next to Jason. "So, where is Robs? I feel like I haven't seen her in forever." "She is still knocked out to the world. We were up pretty late last night, but she should be up soon because the gang should be here any minute to spend our last day of summer by the pool." Before Patrick had a chance to reply, he heard a loud shrieking noise and knew that Maxie had arrived. She may be one of his best friends but sometimes he wondered about her. She was your average high school tease but it worked for her. With her blonde hair, blue eyes and never-ending supply of credit cards, she was a force to be reckoned with. Patrick snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Robert Scorpio's loud booming voice calling out for Anna. "People, can we stop the yelling! I've got the hangover from hell!" "Well excuse us for bothering you Cassadine," Jason said, " But you should know better than to come to this house in the morning if you're looking for quiet." Patrick pulled the chair next to him for Nikolas as he pushed over his plate and let him eat the rest. Of all his friends, Nikolas was always the one who felt the effects of his partying the worst in the mornings. He dripped of charm and wealth and could get anything he wanted when he put his mind to it but he was also haunted by the history of his lineage. His mother, Laura, had left him and his father Stephan, as a child and built a new life with Luke Spencer. Nikolas never forgave her, even when she moved back into town with her new family and tried to reconcile. The only people that he let himself be happy around were his father, the Scorpio's, Maxie and himself. All of his friends had their persona towards the world, Jason was the brooding bad boy, Robin was the sweet & smart girl next door, Maxie was the blonde tease, Nikolas was the charming prince and he was the rich playboy. But to each other, they were the only ones who understood what it was like to have money, power and expectations. "Whatever man, let's go get some sun. Maxie went to get Robin and change into her suit." Nik said as he walked out towards the pool." I need some fresh air, last night must have taken about two years off my life." Patrick and Jason just looked at each other and laughed as they followed him out.

***********************************

It was a gorgeous day out as the guys laid out on the pool chairs. " So Jason, how long are Bren and the kids in town for?" Nikolas asked as they got settled. " You never know with my sister, she is as unpredictable as dad but Sonny is getting back from Japan in two weeks." Sonny and Brenda had been married for 2 years now. He was a partner with Robert at Scorpio Industries and had been out of town to buy a new company. They had two kids, Rhianna and Michael Cates, and they lived in Italy but came home every couple of months. Brenda owned and managed her own fashion line that was very successful. Nikolas had always thought it was funny how different Brenda and Robin were. Where Brenda was fashionable, Robin was more conservative. Where Robin was sweet and kind, Brenda was bitchy and bossy. Where Brenda was tall and statuesque like, Robin was petite and hadn't come into her own yet. If Brenda liked black, Robin opted for white. They were complete opposites, but the two sisters were closer than ever and Robin was always visiting her god children whenever she could. Grinning, Nikolas let go of all his thoughts and jumped into the refreshing pool, splashing water all over Patrick who was talking on the phone to his newest conquest. " Aww Nicky, trying to start up a water fight?" He heard Maxie say as he turned his head towards the house where she was coming out. "Wow, Maxie! Could your bikini be any smaller, you might as well come out naked." "Oh, stop drooling! You know I look hott! Robin bought this for me in Paris and she said it's all the rage out there. I'm such a trendsetter!" Nikolas laughed and was about to come back with a retort when he looked behind her. "Damn!" was all he could say as his mind went haywire. Patrick, having just got off the phone with Camille, his latest hookup looked over to see what the fuss was and couldn't believe his eyes. Robin Scorpio had obviously grown up over the summer. Her hair was longer and had golden highlights accentuating her tan body, which was covered in next to nothing with her dark green/gold bikini. "Close your mouth jackass, that's my little sister!" Jason said as he hit Patrick upside the head. He blushed as he realized he'd been staring, " Well look who went outta town for a couple months and came back a woman!" He joked. Robin just laughed as she just into the pool with Nikolas and Maxie. This year was definitely going to be interesting Patrick thought to himself before he launched into the pool right behind the others, as they celebrated their last day of freedom!


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a little Character Description~~This is an AU fic so Robin is HIV-

• Scorpio Family:  
~ Robert & Anna- Married for 25 years; Robert owns and run Scorpio Enterprises, a multi-billion dollar company, while Anna manages Devane Fashions.  
~ Brenda Corinthos- The oldest child of Robert and Anna. Epitome of killer looks and fashion instincts. Married to Sonny Corinthos and together they have 4 year old twins, Rhianna and Michael Cates. Works with Anna at Devane Fashions.  
~ Jason Scorpio- 17 years old and 5 minutes older than younger twin Robin. Born with good looks and lots of money, he is the most responsible of his friends. Best friends with Patrick Drake, Maxie Jones and Nikolas Cassadine. Very close to his family and protective of his sisters. He is to inherit Scorpio Enterprises when he comes of age.  
~ Robin Scorpio- 17 years old and the youngest of the Scorpios. Best friends with Maxie, Patrick and Nikolas. She is the sensible, shy and smart twin. Has wanted to be a doctor her whole life but a recent internship in Paris has her confused as to what she wants to do with her life.  
~ Mac Scorpio- Robert's younger brother; Police Commissioner of Port Charles. Ex-wife is Felicia Jones. Lives with daughter Maxie Jones, his girlfriend Alexis Davis and her two daughters, Kristina and Molly.  
~ Maxie Jones- 17 year old spoiled blonde troublemaker. Mother is Felicia Jones, Biological father is Frisco Jones and sister is Georgie Jones. When Felicia and Mac divorced, Maxie chose to live with Mac, who she considers her real father. Is known to be impulsive, flirty and at times bitchy. Is very close Mac and the rest of the Scorpio clan. Best friends with Robin.  
• Drake Family:  
~ Noah Drake- Top Neurosurgeon on the East Coast, currently working at General Hospital. Married to Mattie Drake for 18 years before her sudden death. Not much of a father to Patrick since his wife died, but is trying to renew their relationship.  
~ Patrick Drake- 18 years old Casanova of Port Charles. Still hurt over the abrupt dissembling of his family, he throws himself into sex, parties and women. The only people he lets his guard down around are the Scorpio family and his friends Maxie and Nikolas.  
• Cassadine Family:  
~ Stefan Cassadine- Head of the Cassadine Fortune until his son turns 21. Has a very close relationship with his son Nikolas and sister, Alexis Davis. Best friends with Robert Scorpio. Ex-wife is Laura Spencer, who left him when she found out she was pregnant with Lucky Spencer's child.  
~ Prince Nikolas Cassadine- Charming and Debonair on the outside, but haunted and conflicted on the inside. Although he is close to his father, his hate for his mother has him reaching for alcohol. He has a tendency to use women and alcohol in excess but his friends keep him grounded.  
~ Alexis Davis- Stefan's younger half-sister; Attorney at law who is currently dating Mac Scorpio. Has two daughters, Kristina and Molly with Ric Lansing. Though divorced, she and Ric are still good friends.

Chapter 2

"Wake up Robbie!!" Michael exclaimed as he jumped over his sister, Rhianna to get to his favorite aunt. "Mommy's making waffles!"

Robin peered through one slightly opened eye towards her nephew and giggled at his persistence to wake her up. "Okay Stone, I'm up already! Now go help your mom before she burns down the house!" she scolded him as he ran out the door. Rolling over to her other side, she cuddled up to her niece Rhianna and tried to get at least a couple more minutes of shut eye.

******************

"Mommy, Robbie said that I should help you cook before you burn down the house!" Stone said as he climbed onto the kitchen stool. Brenda rolled her eyes and chuckled as she read the latest issue of Vogue. Usually not a morning person, she had gotten up early to get some work done. Instead she had ended up having some hot chocolate with her son as they watched the sunrise from her balcony. She loved these introspective moments that she could spend with her son, who was the spitting image of her husband.

"Good Morning! I see sleeping beauty hasn't risen yet!" Jason joked as he grabbed an omelette from the chef. "Hey Bren, what happened to the waffles that Stone said you were making? I had the fire extinguisher all ready just in case."

"Wow! Someone's got jokes…and I never said I would make waffles. I just said that the cook could make waffles if everyone wanted." Bren sniped. "Geez…you burn breakfast once and suddenly you're a bad cook."

"You didn't just burn breakfast sis….you set the whole kitchen on fire! It took two fire trucks to contain it." Jason reminded her. He loved annoying his older sister, " Luckily, we weren't home or we'd all be burnt to a crisp."

"Stop being so dramatic….it was more smoke than fire anyway, and that was like over a year ago."

"Sure…that's why we have the fire dept on speed dial. Anyways, I have to head over to Uncle Mac's to get Maxie, so could you tell Robs that I'll just meet her at school?" Jason asked. Brenda just nodded and out the door he went.

**********************

Robin was having a wardrobe crisis. Standing in front of the mirror cringing at her school uniform, she wondered what she was going to do. This was her senior year….the crowning achievement of her high school life. She was tired of being known as Jason's little sister, or Maxie's best friend….she wanted to be seen. No more sweet little Robin. She had gained some confidence while in Paris, put highlights in her hair and she was ready to have the best year of her life. She needed help…..she needed… "BBBRRREEENNN!!!"

************************

Hearing the 5 minute warning bell, Nikolas looked over to Jason, " What is taking Robin soo long? She is usually here before the teachers and we have to practically drag her out of here when school ends."

"You make her sound like a bore Nicky…she's just super brilliant! If it wasn't for Robin, I'd never have made it through Professor Atkins' class. I used all my best flirting skills, I even showed him a little leg and he shoved me out the door. Luckily, he got mono halfway through the semester and the sub was much more receptive to my "skills" and he let me do some extra credit assignments." Maxie smiled as she thought about all her late night tutor sessions with Professor Marquez.

"Please spare us the details of your little after school affair, I've got much bigger problems right now." Nikolas replied as he sat down next to Patrick. "Like how I'm going to stomach school with Lucky Spencer and Liz Webber."

"Nicky…you know better than to mention that uber-bitch in front of Jason!" Maxie scolded him as she rubbed her cousin's back.

"It's okay Maxie…" Jason sighed, " Liz and I were over long before she hooked up with Lucky anyways."

"Don't give me that sappy tired old bullshit Jase…she hurt you and she is going to pay! What is wrong with you all today? Patrick has been playin' Silent Sam since he got here, Nicky is surprisingly sober and not surprisingly moody and Jason is letting "the whore who shall not be named…though her name is Liz" play the martyr in their age old song and dance routine they called a relationship! Why am I even here? I say we ditch first period and go for a drive in Patty's new ride….any takers?"

All the guys looked at each other and started laughing. " Maxie…you make life soo much more interesting!" Jason straightened up as he heard the 2nd warning bell. "I guess Robs isn't coming to school today. So let's go check out our lockers!"

"Well if Robs isn't coming to school, I'll go hang out with her and Bren at Casa de Scorpio… Ciao!" Maxie said over her shoulder as she skipped off to her car but she was held back by a hand on her elbow.

"I don't think so cuz…Uncle Mac would kill me if you didn't make it to class today!" Jason put his arm around her should and maneuvered her towards the front gate.

Patrick and Nikolas followed behind arguing over who would get first pick of the cheerleading team. As they all got closer to the front entrance they noticed a small circle gathering around Jasper Jax's locker. Starting quarterback of the football team, Jax also came from a wealthy background. He and Patrick had been locked in a healthy rivalry since they were teens. Curious as to what was going on, Patrick pushed his way through the crowd. Once he reached the front of the circle…he paused, causing the others to bump into him which ended with him falling to the floor.

"Look Robin, you've got Drake here falling all over himself for you! Hahaha," Jax snickered.

"Robs….what the hell are you wearing!" Jason exclaimed as he rushed in front of her trying to cover her up while using his best glare to disband the crowd that had gathered.  
"Jase…get away from me! What is wrong with you?" Robin stated, completely embarrassed that her brother was ruining her moment. Brenda had helped her cut her plaid skirt a couple inches up showing off her killer legs, opened up her blouse just a little bit to show off a hint of cleavage, put on long stockings with her mary jane platforms which gave her some height and with her makeup flawlessly put on, she looked stunning.

"Well I for one, would love to escort you to class Ms. Scorpio," Jax winked as he held out his arm for Robin, who blushed as she took it and headed off to class.

The silence that hung in the air as the remaining four stood in the now empty courtyard spoke volumes as each person was left to their own thoughts…

Maxie- ' Hmm I wonder if Professor Marquez is teaching…'

Nikolas- ' Damn…I need a drink'

Jason- ' What the hell is going on with my sister! I'm going to kill Jax'

Patrick- 'ummm….i….wow….Damn…I need a drink'


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Patrick could not concentrate as he sat in his third period Econ class listening to Mr. Eckert drone on about what he could look forward to learning this year. This was supposed to be his year….the crowning achievement of his High School career! He was going to be a legend before the year was over but he couldn't get over the fact that it was starting off pretty crappy. First his fight this morning with his dad, then he gets blown off by Camille and to top it all off Robin's sudden personality 180. Not that he cared about Camille because she was just one of many but he was freakin' Patrick Drake.

"Mr. Drake!" Mr. Eckert exclaimed to get his attention. " Here," Patrick replied as he snapped out of his thoughts, hearing laughter floating throughout the classroom.

"We clarified that you were here when we did roll call at the beginning of class, Mr. Drake. Let's get one thing clear…you will not be getting any kind of special treatment because of your last name. I won't hesitate to fail you---"

" That's great," Patrick effectively cut of his teacher, "But I need to use the bathroom." He called out over his shoulder as he walked out. As he passed through the hallway to his locker, he thought of his last conversation with Robin.

*******  
Patrick, having just got off the phone with Camille, his latest hookup looked over to see what the fuss was and couldn't believe his eyes. Robin Scorpio had obviously grown up over the summer. Her hair was longer and had golden highlights accentuating her tan body, which was covered in next to nothing with her dark green/gold bikini.

"Close your mouth jackass, that's my little sister!" Jason said as he hit Patrick upside the head.

He blushed as he realized he'd been staring, "Well look who went outta town for a couple months and came back a woman!" He joked.

Robin just laughed as she just into the pool with Nikolas and Maxie. This year was definitely going to be interesting Patrick thought to himself before he launched into the pool right behind the others, as they celebrated their last day of freedom! The four friends splashed around for a good hour before the girls got out to lay and tan. Patrick couldn't help but notice that Robin seemed to avoid him so he waited until Maxie got up to go over and talk to her.

"Hey Robs!" He greeted as he sat next to her on the lounge chair. "Umm…how was your trip to Paris. Are you going to be the next Martha Curie?"

Robin rolled her eyes at his lame attempt at a joke, "It's Marie Curie genius and I learned a lot on my trip. Is that all because you're blocking my sun."

Refusing to be baited, Patrick tried switching topics, "You look beautiful…I missed you while you were gone."  
"Oh really Patty?" "Yes, really Robs. You were never far—"

Robin scoffed as she sat up and looked him directly in the eyes before saying, "You mean to tell me that the entire time I was gone, you never hooked up with anybody? Who are you kidding Patty? The only thing you missed was me following around behind you like your own personal lapdog," Seeing the hurt look on his face, she sighed before continuing, " Look, I still love you but I'm done waiting for you. I did a lot of thinking in Paris and I realized that what you said to me before you left was right…I will never be more than just a little sister to you." With that, Robin got up and went into the house leaving dumbfounded.

**BRIINNNGG…..BRRRIINNNNGGG** Soon Senior Court was filled with the sounds of music and laughing as students enjoyed their lunch break. Patrick walked over to his friends who were sitting at their usual table.

"My schedule totally sucks!" Maxie groaned, "I have to take P.E. this semester. It's nothing but sweating and exercise, neither of which I excel at."

"Well you should have thought of that freshman year!" Jason laughed, "I mean really Max, who fails P.E.?"

"Shut up Jase! You know that's soo not my fault, Ms. Johnson is just jealous of me."

"You're such a drama queen cuz!" Jason said good naturedly. "Hey Patrick....what's up man?"

"School sucks…I can't wait to get out of here!" Patrick declared as he sat next to Maxie and put his head on her shoulder.

"Awww….my poor baby," Maxie wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll take care of Camille. Her social status at this school will be soo dead, she's gonna need a sex tape to revive it."

"What would I do without you Max?" Patrick shook with laughter before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Nik and Robin?" He asked aloud.

"Well Nicky and Robs had third period Physics together so the brainiacs are probably off somewhere solving some new medical mystery."

"Hmm…do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Patrick joked as he avoided her glare. He knew how much Maxie secretly envied Robin's intelligence. But he also knew how smart she could be when she wasn't playing up her "dumb" blonde act.

"Hey guys!" Robin exclaimed as she and Nikolas took a seat at the table. "Sorry, we're late. I am starved," she said as she grabbed some fries off her brother's plate, "I was in such a rush this morning, I forgot all about breakfast."

"Looks like you also forgot half your uniform too." Jason mumbled. He knew he was being ridiculous but this was his little sister. He didn't like the looks guys were giving her, especially Jax.

Pretending not to hear her brother, Robin just rolled her eyes. She loved her brother but she wasn't a little girl anymore. She smiled thinking about all the attention Jax had given her this morning. He was one of the hottest guys in school and he had asked her out. She was giddy with anticipation and hadn't been able to think of anything else all day.

"Well I happen to think you look HOTT today Robs!" Maxie alleged "Jax couldn't keep his eyes or hands off of you!"

Patrick clenched his fists as he watched Robin blush at Maxie's statement. He couldn't believe that she was falling for Jax's lines. He wasn't jealous, he told himself, he just had to watch out for her because she was innocent to the game.

The group enjoyed the rest of their lunch. Maxie thoroughly entertained everyone with her dramatic stories about her summer in hell with Felicia and Georgie in Texas. Soon the bell rang, ending the lunch period.

"Well I've had enough school for the day, I'm going to take off." Nikolas stated, "Anyone care to join me?"

"Sure, let's go to Miller's Pointe!" Maxie said excitedly before she felt the hand on her elbow. " Come on Jase, don't be a party pooper!"

"I don't think so Max, get to class!" Jason said, "If you don't graduate this year, Uncle Mac is going to be devastated." He knew that all he needed to mention was Uncle Mac and Maxie would straighten up. His uncle had taken responsibility of her when his marriage to her mother fell through and she would always be grateful to him.

"Come on Max, we've got fifth period together." Robin laughed as she put her arm around her best friend and headed towards the Math building.

Patrick, disappointed that he didn't get a moment alone with Robin before class, decided to take off with Nikolas. He'd just catch her at her house tonight. He needed to talk her out of this Jax phase she was going through. She wasn't going to like him interfering but someone needed to look out for her. He wasn't at all jealous, he re-affirmed to himself, he was just concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

As he stepped off the launch, Nikolas took a long look at his inheritance. Wyndamere was a huge sprawling property that from the outside had an eerie, gothic feel. But to him, this was home. A place where he would never want for nothing and its location kept him isolated yet still a part of Port Charles.

"Welcome home, Sir Nikolas. Master Stefan is awaiting your presence in the den." Alfred greeted him, sufficiently wiping away his thoughts as he entered the home.

"No need to be so formal, Alfred." Nikolas said in passing as he headed towards the den. Opening the double doors to the room, he saw his father hunched over his desk looking at some folders. "Hey dad, Alfred said you wanted to see me?" He inquired as he took a seat in the chair closest to his father.

Putting the folder down with a heavy sigh, Stefan smiled at his son. He was growing so quickly and while he knew that Nikolas needed to be groomed to take over the family holdings, a part of him didn't want his son burdened with the responsibilities until absolutely necessary. He had spoiled his only child with everything the world could offer to make up for the fact that his mother had left them at such a tender age. As heartbroken as he had been when the love of his life had walked out on him and their young son, he put all his feelings aside and focused on Nikolas. With the help of his family and friends, both he and his son had been living a very happy fulfilled life until news came that his ex-wife was back in town with her new family.

"How was your first day back at school? Did you learn anything new and interesting?" Stefan inquired casually. He had hated school as a child and he knew that his son had inherited that trait as well.

"Well the classes that I showed up for were fine, I guess. But after lunch, I just couldn't take any more of the bullshit they shove down our throats so Patrick and I drove around town." Nikolas divulged. He and his father were always honest with each other and it made their relationship closer.

"Still Nikolas, I expect you to pass all your classes and graduate on time. I know how hard it is with your mother--"Stefan said as he got up from his chair and moved to sit on the desk in front of Nikolas.

"She's not my mother…she lost that title a long damn time ago. If she thinks she can just move back to town like everything is all better, she can just think again. She made her choice dad….she left us." Nikolas angrily pushed back his chair and stood up. Pacing around the small room, he refused to let out all the feelings that he had bottled up. He felt angry with his mother for leaving him and not looking back and hurt that she could so easily start a new family without him. As he felt his father walk up and put his arms around him, he surrendered to his feelings and clung to his dad for support.

With tears in his own eyes, Stefan whispered into his ear, "We all make choices son, good and bad. Your mother chose to move on with her life and we don't have to like it but we can't let it affect us our own choices." Turning him around and looking him in the eyes he continued, "I love you son, no matter what happens, no one can take that away from you." With one last hug, Nikolas nodded in understanding, "I love you too dad. I don't know what I'd do without you." He avowed before walking out onto the balcony for some fresh air.

Hunching his shoulders in defeat, Stefan sat back in the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. Before long he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw his younger sister Alexis, who knelt down beside him. "When are you going to tell him Stefan?"

***********

"I know Max…but he…yeah so….I know…well she…" Robin put the phone on speaker and walked towards her dresser to get ready for bed. She loved her cousin but you couldn't get a word in edgewise when she was excited about something. They had started off talking about their homework assignment due next week and somehow ended up talking about Maxie's new "love" interest, Johnny Zacchara. Taking off her top and leaving her bra, she changed into a pair of shorts and headed into her bathroom. Brushing her teeth, she could faintly hear Maxie's voice echo around her bedroom. Looking in the mirror one last time before turning off the lights she walked back into her room and noticed the window was open. 'Hmm that's weird, I don't remember opening the window' she thought to herself as she closed it. Turning around she let out a piercing scream as she noticed a shadow on her bed.

"Shhhh! Robs, it's just me!" Patrick whispered before ducking under her bed as he heard footsteps in the hallway rushing towards the bedroom.

"Robbie…are you okay? Do I need to call 911?" Maxie cried out over the speakerphone. Just then the door to her room was shoved open as her brother rushed into the room to see if she was okay.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Robin nervously glanced at Jason before answering her cousin, "No that's okay Max...I thought I saw a spider. I think I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight!" "Are you sure Robs? I can come over right now." "No really Max, I'm so tired (feigning a yawn) I think I'm just going to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow." "Alright, if you say so, Luv ya cuz." Maxie chirped before hanging up the phone.

"What's really going on Robs? You're not scared of spiders." Jason said as he looked in her closet and bathroom. Before he could look under her bed she grabbed his elbow and lightly pushed him out the door.

"Bye Jase…goodnight!" She said as she shut her door and leaned back into it with a loud groan. "What the hell is wrong with you Patrick? You scared the bejeebees outta me!"

Patrick crawled out from under the bed and smirked as he looked her up and down. In his mind he counted down…3...2… "Eeeeww you perv, turn around!" Robin screeched as she put her arms over her chest to cover herself up. She quickly put a tank top on, "Okay you can look now."

"Geez Robin…it's nothing I haven't seen before." Patrick snickered as he took a seat on her bed. "Yeah, well you haven't seen mine so again I'll ask…what are you doing here?"

"Can't I just want to talk to my best friend?" He insisted as he pulled her down next to him. She hesitated before saying, "That's what phones were invented for."  
"I don't think you should go out with Jax. You don't know him like I do and I'm just trying to look out for you." Patrick said waiting for the hysterics he knew were soon to follow. Robin had always been stubborn and was very outspoken. But she surprised him when she started laughing. "What Robs? You think this is funny? Stop laughing. He is way too experienced for you. Look, guys only want one thing in high school and you're better than that. I'm just trying to- -"

"Well you're a guy…is that all you see in me?" Robin asked. She tried to keep a serious face on but she just wanted to leap in joy. He was jealous and he didn't even know it.

"NO! Of course not. You're like my little sister and I'm just trying to watch out for you."  
Angrily Robin stood up in front of him, "Well guess what? I already have an older brother so you can just mind your own business. Get out Patrick, It's been a long day and I'm tired." She was so tired of being treated like a child. She watched him climb out the window and pause before turning around, "Goodnight Robin." He whispered before he left. She turned off her light and climbed into bed. With tears in her eyes she turned over onto her side. He'd never get it…how was she supposed to get over him if he kept acting like he cared?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"When are you going to tell him Stefan?" Alexis asked as she placed her hand worriedly on his knee. "Just leave it alone, Alexis. I'll tell him when I'm good and ready." Stefan angrily replied. Annoyed at his flippant tone, Alexis angrily raised her voice, throwing back, "Are you waiting for some memorable deathbed confession? You're not some hermit loner, you've got lots of people who care about you and your son deserves to know!"

Slamming his fist on the base of his desk, Stefan shouted, "You think I like hiding the fact I have cancer from my son...my family? You don't think I haven't agonized over the possibility that I will never see my son get married, or watch my grandchildren grow up. I think about it every second of every damn day, Alexis. It's funny actually, I may be leaving my son the same year his mother decides she wants back in his life. Dammit!!!" Irritably, he swiped his arm across his desk knocking everything down onto the carpeted floor. Silence filled the air as he looked at the mess he'd just made with papers and pens flung carelessly around the room. He had so many emotions flowing through him at the moment, pain...anger...sadness, but most of all fear. Fear of what was to come and fear for all that he'd be leaving behind.

Arising quickly out of his chair in frustration, a sudden burst of pain engulfed his entire body. Grabbing hold of his desk and squeezing his eyes tight, he waited for the pain to subside. Alexis immediately ran over and eased him back into his desk chair. The air crackled with all the unspoken emotion and intensity of the situation. Stefan hated having his sister bear witness to his momentary lapse of weakness. Trying to lighten the mood he quipped, "I must be getting old, these knees aren't as strong as they used to be." Knowing what he was trying to do, Alexis couldn't help feel the tears burning in her eyes. "I don't want to fight with you." her voice trembled and she put her face down as not to let him see the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She hated watching her brother fight what she knew would be a losing battle against cancer. He was her big brother, her protector, she admired and trusted him because he was her counterpart. Throwing herself in to his arms, she cried out, "What are we supposed to do without you?"

Putting his forehead against hers and soothingly tucking the loose hair behind her ears he chuckled, "Geez, sis...I haven't kicked the bucket quite yet." "That's not funny Stefan!" She whimpered as she shoved him back into his chair, "Look at me...I'm falling apart at the seams and you're joking around." Snatching a tissue from inside his drawer, he handed it to her. She accepted the Kleenex and awkwardly dabbed her face, afraid to see what the effects of her crying did to her carefully applied makeup. "Don't worry, you still look beautiful." He laughed at the cross look she gave him. Though they were only half siblings, they could easily read each other's minds which at times was a good and bad thing.

"Hey! We are Cassadines, which means we are born survivors. I plan on beating this thing, so I'm going to need to be my strength. That means no more tears and absolutely none of the emotional crap. Where's my ass kickin', take no prisoners sister when I need her?" Alexis straightened up and haphazardly trying to fix her appearance replied, "You're absolutely right! I'm going to call Dr. Drake right now and we are going to get a second opinion. We also need to order up some more lab test, get another MRI..." Pacing the entire living room floor, she exuded energy and vigor. Interrupting her train of thought, Stefan walked over to her and seized her wrist, taking hold of her cell phone, "I think any and all phone calls can be made sometime after 8 am tomorrow mornings, don't you think?"

Feeling better about the swift mood change, he pulled her down onto the sofa next to him , " So tell me, what kinds of trouble are my beautiful nieces getting into?"

******************************

(The Next Morning)

Patrick had an air of confidence about him as he sauntered his way through the early morning crowds of students towards his locker. It was earlier than he was used to being at school, but he knew his only chance of getting a moment alone with Robin would be before first period. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say to her but he hated how they left things the night before. It seemed whenever he was in her presence, his mouth had a mind of its own. Having tossed and turned all night, he realized that he wanted her....as his girlfriend. The thought of a relationship usually scared him but being with Robin in that way just felt right. He just needed to find her, tell her and hopefully not screw it up.

Opening his locker and stuffing his books inside, he heard a familiar laugh. Swiftly slamming the locker door shut and picking up his book bag off the floor, he followed the sound. He smiled at the sound of her laughter. She had the most beautiful laugh. Wondering what was so funny, his smile disappeared as he saw her a few feet away leaning against the flag pole, talking with Jax. Jealousy enveloped his mind at the sight of her laughing because of something that jerk said. It was a new feeling, something he had never felt before but lately it was becoming second nature. He didn't understand what girls were drawn to with Jax. As rich as he was, he lacked personality and his fake sensitive athlete ploy was pitiful at best. Deciding to break up the couple's little moment, he walked over and put his arm around Robin's shoulder, loving the stormy look in Jax's eyes.

"Well, well, well...a bit early for you isn't it, Jasper?" Was there a Booster Club bake sale I wasn't aware of? Here's a twenty...put it towards new uniforms." Avoiding the obvious death glare he knew Robin was shooting in his direction, he smirked at Jax. They had been at odds for so long that it had become old-hat to trade insults.

"You never change Drake. You're still the same pathetic, insecure little boy hanging on his momma's apron strings." Jax threw back, knowing what a sore spot Patrick's mother was. "Keep my mother out of your f*ckin' mouth?" Patrick yelled out as he lunged at him. Before he could throw the first punch, Robin put herself between both boys. "Patrick! STOP!" She shouted. She pushed Patrick back a step as she blocked Jax from allowing the fight to go any further. Jax was a football player and she didn't want to see Patrick get hurt.

Disgusted at the gleam in Jax eyes and mistaking Robin's shove as her way of protecting Jax, Patrick stormed off. 'Fine' he thought to himself 'let her do what she wants, there's plenty of girls just waiting for the chance to be with me!' But he felt saddened by the reality that she was the only one he wanted a chance with.

***************************

Watching Patrick walk away tore away at her heart. She knew how much pain and anger he still carried from his mother's sudden death. She turned and glared at Jax. She had seen the gleam he gave Patrick, thinking that she was taking his side. Feeling a renewed sense of anger, she slapped him hard across his cheek.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?" Jax howled as he felt the sting on the side of his face. "He started it, Robin!"

" I don't care what he did, you big jerk! That was a low blow." Upset at the situation she didn't very much feel like spending the day at school. She saw Maxie come out of the school office and decided she'd try to catch her and see if she wanted to ditch school. "Don't bother calling me for our date...I guess I thought you were something special...but you aren't."

She ran towards her cousin and pulled her into a tight hug. Maxie was startled until she looked up and noticed Jax walking away. "What happened? Do I need to kick someone's ass?" She continued rubbing her cousin's back, knowing that Robin would open up when she was ready. "Hey I know what will make you feel better? Bergdorf's is having a sale and we can watch that new Brad Pitt flick." Surprised when Robin nodded, she turned around and starting walking back towards her car. It was quiet as Robin had so much going through her mind and Maxie was trying to avoid running into Jason who would force her to go to class. Five minutes into the car ride as Maxie was humming along to the new Katy Perry song, she heard Robin mumble something. Turning down the radio dial to hear better, she asked, "Are you ready to talk about it?" Robin sighed dramatically, "Oh Maxie...I've ruined everything! Patrick hates me!" Not waiting for a reply, she turned and looked out the window at the passing signs and stores. So much for a good day!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Table for two, please." Maxie said as she walked into the small café. She and Robin had just gotten out of the movie theater and decided to grab a bite to eat. "Right this way, Ma'am." The hostess replied, quickly seating the two women in a secluded booth towards the back. "What can I get you two ladies?" Promptly jotting down the girls' orders, the waitress excused herself.

"So, what'd you think of the movie?" Maxie inquired distractedly, as she recalled the many love scenes between Brad Pitt and his co-star, Cate Blanchett. "It was way too long..blah blah blah...unrequited love...we get it!" Robin sarcastically answered back.

Snapping out of the fantasy of her and Brad Pitt running in slow motions towards each other, Maxie rolled her eyes, "Well aren't we bitter this afternoon! Hmm, well I think the movie wasn't long enough. I personally could have gone for more shirtless Brad scenes. Yummy!"

Genuinely laughing for the first time since her disastrous encounter with Patrick, Robin smirked at her cousin. She could always count on Maxie for a good laugh. While she tended to take things a little too seriously, Maxie was the complete opposite. It was what made their bond so strong over the years; they never had to compete against each other. Family or not, they knew they could always count on the other. "Thanks for everything today Max, I know I haven't been the best company."

"Hey! No thanks are necessary! I wasn't planning on going to class anyways...It's way too gorgeous of a day outside. So, you figure out what you're going to do about loverboy?" Taking a sip of her chilly pina colada, she watched as Robin fidgeted unknowingly in her seat.

"Not really. A part of me wants to just lay it all out on the line for him and see where it takes us, but then a huge part of me is saying to just get over it already. I'm scared of getting rejected again and want him to make the first move but I don't think he even knows what he wants right now. What do you think?" Robin hated feeling unsure. She thrived on structure and facts, which is what made a medical career the perfect career choice but it didn't exactly help her in her emotional relationships.

"I am soo the wrong person to give advice about relationships but there are three things I know for certain: (1) Skinny jeans weren't meant for guys...the emo look is soo five minutes ago (2) Blood isn't necessarily thicker than water...just because Mac and I don't share the same DNA doesn't make him any less of a father to me and last but not least (3) NOTHING in life is certain but death. So take risks, be spontaneous, have fun and live each day like it's your last." Maxie suggested.

"Wow! That was really deep Max; I thought you said you were not good at giving advice?" Robin teased as the girls were served their meals. "Don't read too much into it. I'm just pulling for my boy Patrick." Robin heaved a sigh before starting on her Caesar Salad, "Me too Max...me too." "Besides, at least one of us has to have that fairytale happy ending...and something tells me that it ain't gonna be me!" Maxie joked as the girls continued their luncheon.

*****

Laughter filled the air as Nikolas stepped off the launch alongside Jason and the two guys walked towards Wyndamere. It had been an amazingly beautiful day as the stormy clouds from last night had parted leaving way for the sun to shine. The misty rainshower had left dew drops over Spoon Island leaving it to look magical and enchanting. "So where do you think the gang all took off to this morning?" Jason shrugged as he was distracted by hustle and bustle of the household when they stepped inside. "Who knows? Maxie probably dragged Robs off to some fashion expo and Patrick is probably fighting off some bender from last night. I haven't seen that much of him; maybe he has a new chick 'cause he's definitely been off lately."

Leading his friend towards the kitchen to sneak a snack from the head chef, Nikolas paused before saying, "Hey, you don't think he's hookin' up with that Leyla chick again on the sly, do you?" Jason just shook his head at the thought of his best friend getting back together with his former stalker girlfriend. She put new meaning to the words restraining order.

"Hell no! Anyways, I think him and my sister got something going. I've been noticing the way he's been acting around her since she got back from Paris."

"What? When did this happen? I mean, I know Robs has had a crush on Patty boy since grade school but I didn't think she had the balls to actually let him in on the secret." Nikolas acknowledged as he sat down next to Jason, handing him a soda.

Accepting the drink and eagerly taking a sip he jokingly replied, "Excuse me? We are Scorpios...we fear no one. We kick ass and take names just for the fun of it."

Jumping off his chair and bowing down before Jason, Nikolas joked back, "Please forgive me oh Great One, I had forgotten what worthless souls we are compared to you!"

Jason smirked at his best friend's antics, "Don't hate Cassadine...we can't all be blessed with the Scorpio genes." Soon both boys were play fighting throughout the kitchen, aggravating the chef who was trying to get dinner ready and amusing Stefan, who had been watching from the doorway. It had been a while since he'd seen his son in good spirits.

"Oh Great One...will you be joining us lesser souls for dinner?" he asked, effectively ending the fun between the two boys.

Sitting up off the floor, Jason pushed Nikolas off him and quietly muttered to himself, "Ha ha ha...very funny smartass." Putting a hand out to help both off the floor, Stefan smiled, "I'm sorry what was that." Jason grimaced and replied, "I said, depends on what's for dinner Sir." Nikolas started laughing aloud as he had heard his friends real reply but stopped when he received a heavy glare from Jason. "We are having whatever Chef blesses us with. I'll have Nancy put out another table setting for you. Now, we will be having guests over for dinner tonight, so I expect you to both be on your best behavior." Stefan reminded the two, knowing the kinds of trouble these two got into when around each other. Once he got an affirmative nod from each, he headed towards his study to finish up a few more phone calls before dinner.

"I wonder what chumps my dad invited over?" Nikolas questioned. Almost immediately the house was filled with the ringing of the doorbell. Curious as to who was coming over, Nikolas and Jason headed towards the front door to see who Alfred was inviting in. Shock was an understatement for Nikolas as steam seemed to figuratively blow out his ears. "What the hell are you doing here?" His voice seemed to echo as the tension in the air thickened with silence. Slowly walking towards him, Laura Spencer nervously fingered her jacket, "Your father invited us over for dinner, Nicky."

"Do not call me that! You lost that right when you abandoned your family for a new one, and just what do you mean by us?" Nikolas declared as he felt Jason trying to pull him back. "Hello, Mrs. Spencer." Jason politely greeted to try to ease the tension in the room.

"Don't bother greeting her Jase, Mrs. Spencer was just leaving." Before he could interject with a reply, he heard a familiar voice that raked at his heart. "Hello Jason." Turning around, he encountered Liz Webber. She was standing under the door entrance with her arm around her boyfriend. Lucky Spencer stood with a condescending smile on his face before turning to his older half-brother, "And I thought tonight was going to be boring." Seeing the angry look on Nik's face, Jason knew he was in for a long night.

*****

Patrick stood along the dock watching the water flow under the magnificent gleam of the sun setting. He had taken a long walk to try and clear his head. After his blow-up with Jax and Robin, he had escaped to his favorite thinking spot, a small clearing of trees hidden by the park. Sitting there for hours, he had nothing to keep him company but his thoughts. Although his thoughts and emotions were all over the place, one things was clear...he obviously felt more towards Robin than he originally thought.

Before she had left for her summer internship in Paris, she had admitted to having feelings for him and he had hurt her by not returning them. He had always thought of her as his little sister. Although beautiful, inside and out, she was untouchable to a guy like him. He preferred women he could take from and make no commitments towards, girls like Camille and Leyla. But lately, he couldn't keep his mind from thinking about her. She was everywhere...in his dreams, his mind and unfortunately, his heart. But he couldn't even entertain the thought of them together, he would only hurt her and it would ruin one of the few good friendships he had.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Patrick scoffed as Robin walked up next to him. "You obviously didn't look hard enough, I've just been here watching the boats dock."He stated flatly.

"I looked in your usual spots, I even went to that clearing by the park you used to disappear to when we were kids." Robin replied softly. She was glad that he was at least talking to her.

"How do you know about that place?" Patrick shifted so he was looking at her side profile. He admired how beautiful she looked under the setting sun, her cheeks were red on her pale face. She looked casual yet stunning.

Rolling her eyes, Robin grabbed his hand and led him towards a small bench. "You may be many things Patrick, but you are also a creature of habit."

Silence danced over them as they watched an older couple holding hands near the water. The distant sounds of kids running seemed to die down as both reveled in each other's company.

"It would never work." Patrick suddenly admitted. Robin frowned as she turned towards him, "You don't know that." Seeing the lost look on his face, Robin felt it was time to just throw all her cards on the table.

"Since when did you become a quitter?" Patrick just shrugged. "It's never going to work out between us because I don't want to hurt you. You should be with someone who is going to worship the ground you walk on, someone who will never take you for granted....someone who is worthy of you."

Robin glared, "That's a cop-out and you know it. You're just too scared of your true feelings for me. Stop hiding behind your playboy past. What happened to the confident, arrogant Patrick I used to know?"

Angrily, bolting off the bench and pacing up and down the dock, Patrick yelled. "You want to know the truth, Robin? The truth is I think I'm falling in love with you!" Before he knew it, arms were encircling his neck as Robin pressed her lips to his. His hands wrapped around her lower back as he pulled her closer into him. As his lips trailed down to her neck, she whispered into his ear, "I think I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Robin sighed deeply, letting the water run down her body as she replayed the nights events in her mind. She could not stop smiling as she shut off the faucet and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping herself in her fluffy robe, she felt like she was floating on air. Patrick told her he loved her...he really loved her. She had been waiting for what seemed like forever and just when she had almost given up hope...he came through. Humming softly to herself, she skipped out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. Turning on her stereo, the sounds of Kelly Clarkson's new song soon blasted through her speakers.

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

Dancing her way to her closet, she searched for her pajamas, air-drying while she sang along.

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

Putting on her pajama shorts and a thin tank top, Robin proceeded to her mirror and ran her brush through her hair.

_Cuz we belong together now, yea_

_Forever united here somehow, yea_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly..._

Using the brush as a makeshift microphone, Robin closed her eyes and sang like Patrick was right next to her.

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

Just as she was going to go into the 2nd verse, the sounds of hand clapping flooded her ears. Looking up, she became aware of the amused smirk of Nikolas Cassadine. Completely embarrassed, she rushed to the stereo and shut off the offending appliance. "Okay how much of that did you see?" Robin asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Nikolas just continued to laugh as he shut her door behind him and sat himself on her bed. Leaning back he smirked, "Enough to know that you have a career in Music if your dream of saving lives at General Hospital falls through."

Robin grabbed one of her throw pillows off her bed and hit him as she finished getting herself ready for bed. "Now is there a reason you're here this late at Casa de Scorpio or did you just feel the need to annoy me?"

There was a long pause as Nikolas tried to put his thoughts into words. He looked back at Robin, one of his oldest friends and the one person he thought could help him with his conflicting emotions, and with tears in his eyes whispered, "My dad is dying."

Rushing into his arms and holding him close as he sobbed, Robin felt her own face wet with tears. She knew how much his dad meant to Nik. Their families had been very close and she thought of Stefan like a second father. She couldn't believe that this was happening. After a few minutes passed, Nikolas stepped out of her embrace and started pacing her room. Robin watched him as he walked back and forth mumbling angrily to himself. "How did you find out? What happened? How bad is it?" Robin couldn't help the onslaught of questions that came out of her mouth. She was curious as well as worried and needed Nikolas to stop pacing and fill her in before she exploded. Grabbing his hand and pulling him back onto the bed, she turned her body towards his and said, "Okay, start from the beginning."

"Well my dad has been acting weird for a while now but I didn't think anything of it. He'd been going out of town frequently, but I thought it was for the new business merger he'd been talking about. Well anyways, today Jase and I were just hanging out when my dad said we were going to be having guests over. Thinking it was more of my dad's associates, I opened the door to find my mom and her new family on the other side."

Robin was all too aware of the drama between Nikolas and his mother. Being so young, they didn't understand why she had left but as they got older they learned the truth. She had fallen in love with adventurer Luke Spencer and together they had built a new life. They had moved back into town a few years ago with their two children, Lucky and Lulu Spencer. Right off the bat Nikolas had clashed with his step-siblings. She didn't pay much attention to the Spencers but from what she'd heard, they wouldn't be becoming best friends anytime soon. Lulu, best friends with Georgie Jones, had an ongoing "feud" with Maxie or in other words, Maxie took it upon herself to make her life hell. Lucky, a year younger than the rest of them, hung out with the popular Jocks and had taken Elizabeth from her brother. Though honestly, even if the two siblings were as kind as could be towards her, she still would have stayed away from them because her loyalty was to the Cassadines. Snapping out of her thoughts she listened as Nikolas continued with his story.

**********

(Flashback)

Jason looked around the dining room table, noting the defensive and tense postures of the ten guests' present. Sitting at the head of the table was Stefan, who seemed pre-occupied and distracted. To his left sat Nikolas who was shooting daggers across the table at Lucky who was seated between his girlfriend Liz and mother, Laura. Next to Laura was her youngest daughter, Lulu. Seated at the other end of the table was Alexis Davis, then Maxie and then Jason. It was an interesting crowd and the silence that had ensued was interrupted as the servers brought in the meal.

Stefan, hoping to make small talk, looked over the ground and said, "I hope you all enjoy this evening's prime rib, chef has been working extremely hard all afternoon to make this." As he said this, he noticed that his ex-wife's youngest had not touched her meal. "Lulu, is there something wrong with your meal."

Lulu pushed her plate out in front of her before answering, "I'm a vegetarian." "Then just eat your salad in silence." Maxie replied cattily. "Maxie, just worry about your own meal." Alexis warned. Jason shook his head as he waited for what he knew was coming next. Maxie, never one to let anything go spoke up, "I just think it's rude that she's not eating what the chef slaved over all afternoon for us to enjoy. Vegetarian my ass, I saw her wearing a fur lined jacket just last week" "Oh shut up Maxie!" Lucky called out. "Why don't you keep your mouth shut Spencer!" Nikolas angrily retorted. Soon the table was filled with yelling and accusations being thrown before Stefan slammed his fist onto the table ending all discussion. "Maxie, I'm sure Miss Lulu knows what foods she likes and Lucky, do not ever disrespect another guest at my table. Now let's continue with this wonderful meal."

After a few more minutes of silence Alexis announced that Maxie was chosen to be an intern for Devane Fashions and would be assisting Brenda in putting together the Annual Fall Fashion show. Congratulations were given and Maxie went on about how excited she was to be chosen. Not missing the spiteful look on his girlfriend's face, Lucky decided to add his two cents, "Well isn't that nepotism at it's best." Jason, aware of the dig at his cousin, turned towards him and asked, "What the hell is that supposed to mean Spencer?" The angry gaze between the two was broken by the soft voice of Elizabeth Webber, "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it Jason. It's just that Maxie is your cousin, so of course she would be the one chosen to be a part of the family business." "What's the matter Lizzie...jealous?" Maxie replied. She had worked hard on her proposal for the internship because she didn't want to get the position based on the fact that she was a Scorpio. "Why would she be jealous? She has more talent than you in her pinky and she doesn't have to rely on her family to get ahead." Lulu shouted out standing up for her brother's girlfriend. She was so tired of feeling inferior to Maxie Jones. "Stay out of this Shrewlu, no one is talking to you!" Maxie angrily shouted back.

Trying to calm the situation, Laura softly said, "Maxie, that was uncalled fo, my daughter is just trying to be honest with her opinion, so let's just move on." Alexis, fed up with trying to play happy family with her brother's ex yelled, "Don't talk to my daughter about honesty! Especially when you were going behind my brother's back for years...you hypocrite!" Tired of all the fighting, Nikolas stood up and walked out of the room. "Look what you did!" Everyone was so busy arguing that they didn't even notice Stefan follow his son out of the room.

Catching up to his son in the living room area, he joked, "Well that was quite a dinner show. We should charge admission next time." Noting that his son wasn't as amused, he turned serious. "I'm sorry that didn't go quite as expected."

"What exactly were you expecting dad? What was the point of inviting them over here?" Nikolas quietly asked. "Why are you suddenly pushing me towards mom? Do you not want me anymore?"

Pulling his son into a deep hug, Stefan shook his head, "I will always want you Nicky. You are the greatest and most important thing to me. I just don't want you to harbor any more anger towards your mother because you're going to need her someday and I don't want that weight on your shoulders."

Nikolas pulled out of his father's hug and asked, "What are you talking about? I will never need her, just like she didn't hesitate to leave us. I know who my real friends and family are and I don't need the love of a woman who didn't care enough to stay."

Stefan couldn't keep his silence any longer as he told his son, "I'm sick Nikolas." Nik looked up surprised. "Do you want me to call Alfred? Was it something you ate?" Stefan moved closer to his son, taking his hands in his and looking deep into his eyes he sighed, "No son...I have cancer."

Nikolas felt his heart stop, he couldn't breathe at the thought of his dad dying. Shaking his head in denial he looked to his father in hope that it was a joke. But was only greeted by the slight tear in his father's eyes as he nodded. Not able to deal with all the emotions that he felt himself drowning in, Nikolas left. He drove without a specific destination and ended up in front of the Scorpio's where he saw Robin's light on. Needing a distraction, he headed inside towards her room.

(End of Flashback)

*****

"I'm so sorry Nicky." Robin commiserated as he finished his story. Luckily she didn't know what it was like to lose her parents but working towards a medical career she knew all too well the complications of cancer. Scooting back in her bed and getting under the covers, she patted the side next to her as Nikolas took of his shoes and joined her. Laying back, she put her arm around her friend and let him cry on her shoulder. "Do you remember the time when we stole your dad's car to go to that Rock concert in New York, only to end up getting lost then arrested in Millerton?" Nikolas laughed at the memory. "He was soo pissed, I wasn't sure what was worse...going home with my dad or staying in jail with that crazy sheriff." "Or how about the time your dad bought you the new horse and a blizzard was coming so we decided to bring the horse into the house to keep warm?""Haha I thought Alfred was going to have a heart attack when he walked into the living room to find Butler chewing on the drapes." The two shared similar stories and reminiscent memories until they were slowly drifting off to sleep. "Thanks for keeping me company tonight Robs...I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here."

Keeping her eyes closed, Robin turned over on her side, "No matter what happens with your dad Nik, you have a lot of people to lean on me. Your aunt, my family, Jason, Maxie, Patrick...we're all here for you."

Grinning widely, Nikolas mentioned, "Speaking of Patrick, what's going on with the two of you...miss My life would suck without you?"

Robin groaned as she put her pillow over her head muffling her reply, "Goodnight Nikolas." Still continuing to tease her, Nik pulled the pillow off her head and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Sweet dreams Robs...but keep the ones about Patty boy dry since I'm here and that would be awkward." Turning over and slapping him on the shoulder Robin grumbled, "Goodnight Nicky."


End file.
